Hermines Vendetta
by Raven2609
Summary: Hermione ist auf dem Kriegspfad und Remus steht am anderen Ende... HGRL oneshot disc. own nothing


**Hermione´s Vendetta**

„ Remus mach die verdammte Tür auf!" brüllte Hermione.

Acht Jahre nach dem Krieg kehrte Hermione als Zaubertrankprofessorin an die Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zurück.

„Mione, lass mich allein." Antwortete Remus schwach.

Nach dem Krieg bat Direktorin McGonagall, Remus als VgdK – Lehrer wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Diesmal begrüßten auch die Eltern die Entscheidung, den er war jetzt der-Kriegsheldwerwolf-der-Greyback-und-seine-Sippe-in-den-Arsch-getreten-hat.

„Remus es gibt keinen Grund dich vor deinen Freunden zu verstecken." Sie schlug kräftig gegen die Eichenholztür.

Seit zehn Monaten war Remus nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Er unterrichtete seine Klassen und schloss sich danach wieder in seinen Räumen ein. Er sprach kaum ein Wort mit seinen Kollegen und Freunden, beantwortete keine Eulen und aß auch nicht mehr in der Grossen Halle, falls er überhaupt aß. Er sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus. Seine Haare waren fast ganz grau, seine Haut war aschfahl und seine Augen waren leer. Zudem war er auch noch extrem abgemagert, er sah heute schlimmer aus als zu seinen schlechtesten Zeiten wo es hart für ihn war einen Job zu finden.

„Geh"

Tonks, seine Tonks, hatte ihn vor zehn Monaten verlassen. Sie hatte sich in einen jungen Muggel verliebt und ist gegangen. Gestern brachte ihm eine Eule die Nachricht dass sie jetzt stolze Eltern einer Tochter sind. Das war ein Wunsch den er ihr nie erfüllen konnte, weil er ein Werwolf war.

„Moony, bitte zwing mich nicht dazu die Tür aufzubrechen." Hermione sagte es wesentlich ruhiger als noch Minuten zuvor.

Als sie heute Morgen die Geburtsanzeige von Tonks im Tagespropheten las schwor sie sich ihn nicht allein zu lassen nicht heute oder jemals. Sie hatte ihn die letzten Monate beobachtet und es brach ihr, ihr Herz.

„Gut wie du willst, Remus. Aber du weißt das ich deine Schutzzauber schneller durchbrechen kann als dass du in der Lage bist sie wieder herzustellen." Und wie sie es prophezeit hatte brach die Tür Sekunden später, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden krachen auf.

„Willkommen, Hermione" kommentierte er trocken.

„Remus warum versteckst du dich hier drin wie ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst Mione! Mein Leben ist wundervoll und die Sonne scheint mir aus dem Arsch!"

„ Oh Remus hör damit auf. Du bist nicht das erbärmliche, selbst zerstörerische, törichte Arschloch, dass ist Snapes Rolle."

Er musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Es ist zeit damit abzuschließen. Sie hat dich nicht verdient, Moony!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber…hier sind ne menge Leute die sich um dich sorgen und wir alle brauchen dich."

Sie standen immer noch mitten im Zimmer und die Tür hang immer noch zerbrochen in den Angeln. Stille legte sich über die zwei.

„Hermione, ich habe sie geliebt. Ich dachte sie wäre die richtige. Sie hatte immer Verständnis für mich und…" das war der punkt wo Hermione explodierte.

„Um Himmels willen Remus. Sie war so verdammt verständnisvoll das sie sich den erstbesten Kerl schnappte und sich von ihm schwängern ließ!" schrie sie.

„Sie hat dich betrogen und du machst einen kompletten Idioten aus dir weil du ihr immer noch hinterher winselst." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern.

Remus wollte sie trösten doch sie schlug seine Arme weg.

„Wenn du nur für einen Moment aufhören würdest dich in deinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, dann würdest du merken das es Menschen gibt die dich aufrichtig lieben." Mit diesen Worten presste sie ihre Lippen hart auf die seinen. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte schlang er seine Arme um sie und vertiefte den Kuss.

Draußen vor der Tür drehte sich Harry zu Ron und sagte:

„ Und ich hatte schon befürchtet dass sie es niemals hinkriegen würden."

„Ja, Mann. Aber erinnere mich daran niemals im weg zu stehen wenn Hermione auf dem Kriegpfad ist." Antwortete Ron und betrachte die zerbrochene Tür mit einem Angstvollen Blick.

(A/N: Keine Sorge ich schreibe fleißig an Stay weiter aber das musste einfach aufs Papier…

ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir ein klitzekleines review da

Ihr dürft auch gerne die englische Version auf kommentieren grins)


End file.
